


No Such Thing as an Endless Highway by pollinia [podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: All For the Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Americana, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 22:03:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7379125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary</b>: Outside of Knoxville, Andrew pulls over at a small, colorful roadside stand, buys a frankly obscene amount of fireworks, and they're back on the road before Neil fully wakes up. He sleeps through the rest of their sharply diagonal, north-bound route through Tennessee. Cigarette smoke is a soft cocoon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Such Thing as an Endless Highway by pollinia [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [No Such Thing as an Endless Highway](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6632011) by [pollinia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pollinia/pseuds/pollinia). 



**Title** : No Such Thing as an Endless Highway  
**Author** : pollinia  
**Reader** : Rhea314  
**Fandom** : All for the Game  
**Character** : Andrew/Neil  
**Rating** : Teen and up  
**Warnings** : no archive warnings  
**Summary** : Outside of Knoxville, Andrew pulls over at a small, colorful roadside stand, buys a frankly obscene amount of fireworks, and they're back on the road before Neil fully wakes up. He sleeps through the rest of their sharply diagonal, north-bound route through Tennessee. Cigarette smoke is a soft cocoon.  
Tags: americana, road trips  
**Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6632011)  
**Length** 0:08:50  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2016/No%20Such%20Thing%20as%20an%20Endless%20Highway%20by%20pollinia.mp3)


End file.
